


A Grief That Feels So Like Fear

by jamtoday



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title courtesy of CS Lewis.</p></blockquote>





	A Grief That Feels So Like Fear

There are arms around him and he says No, they pull him close he says Don't touch me. There is breath hot on his neck and he says Stop Connor don't touch me Connor stop but the arms cling and grip and don't let him go. Lips on his cheek and he hears the heave of a sobbed breath and the wet of someone else's tears on his skin and hands pull at his shirt and he fights but lets his clothes come off and there is warm skin against his skin and fingers digging into the muscles of his back and a leg snakes between his and hooks around his calf and pulls him in so he is gripped tight and words in his ear Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, a plea to him to the universe to god to something to take it all back, to go back in time, to fix it, to never betray his trust and love, to never let Oliver out of his sight, to be true and good and never make Oliver turn to someone else and give himself to someone else and get sick from someone else and I promise please let me fix this, I promise I promise I promise but there is no undoing. There is fear and sorrow and guilt and shame and despair and the stiletto-stab of loneliness. And there are Connor's arms and legs, gripping tight and pulling close and lips kissing and whispering I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of CS Lewis.


End file.
